MISION
by yocelyn vulturi measen
Summary: bella una vulturi edwar un cullen que pasara si aro le encarga a bella traer a edward y a alice para que se unan a la guardia vulturi ¿podra vencer el amor a la obligacio? o ¿quedaran empatados?
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: noche de pasión

Bella pov

Odiaba correr a velocidad humana pues esa no era mi naturaleza yo debía correr a velocidad inhumana, que ninguno de los asquerosos mortales pudiera verme pero aquí en volterra tenia que comportarme debidamente pues mis amos no querían levantar sospecha alguna , pues ellos era la realeza de los inmortales y debían poner el ejemplo. A mi lado estaba mi compañero de guardia y mi amor alec volturi de repente rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Qué te parece si esta noche nos escapamos tu y yo – me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, pues era la segunda vez que me lo decía

El amo aro se va a enojar si no nos encuentra- le dije pues no quería ir a ningún lado sin el permiso de mi amo

No te preocupes- me dijo con voz feliz-yo le digo que te deje salir pues quieres estar solo con tu amado

Bueno si es así si voy- le dije con felicidad

Si! – grito de felicidad

Cuando llegamos le pidió a aro que hablaran a solas el le dijo que se lo dijera atreves de sus pensamientos el accedió rápidamente

Bueno mi querido alec tienes mi permiso-dijo

Gracias mi amo- le contesto alec con voz feliz

No hay de que-respondió

Salimos de de la gran habitación para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones para alistar todo, cuando llegue a mi habitación prepare una mochila con ropa liguera pues yo no tenía frio era obvio. Al salir de mi habitación alec ya me estaba esperando para irnos yo lo seguí. Nos pusimos las capas rojas para salir ya que todavía el sol estaba también unos lentes para el sol pues nuestros ojos eran de un rojo carmesí me dirijo asía el este por un bosque frio y oscuro el lugar perfecto para mi, paró en seco y mira asía su lado derecho ahí había una pequeña cabaña color café oscuro.

Llegamos – dijo con voz sutil- Aquí es

Es muy bonita –dije con voz sexy-ya quiero entrar

Yo también pues nos espera una noche de pasión – dijo con voz seductora y una sonrisa en el rostro

Grrrrr…-rugí

La cabaña por dentro tenía aspecto del siglo XVI era muy bonita derrepente sentí una manos en mi cintura yo volteé y tenía a alec muy cerca de mí nos besamos apasionadamente el recorrió muy dulcemente mis labios con la punta de su lengua después pidió permiso para entrar yo con gusto acepte nuestras lenguas se juntaron y se movían velozmente, de repente me llevo a la habitación empezamos a quitarnos la ropa después de eso ya estábamos haciendo el amor en la cama lo estuvimos haciendo toda la noche. Al amanecer le dije que ya nos fuéramos pues el amo nos estaría esperando el asintió nos pusimos ropa negra y capas negras pues ese día iríamos a matar a un grupo de neófitos y teníamos que pasar desapercibidos.


	2. chica perfecta

Cap. 2: chica perfecta

Edward pov

Estaba en mi casa con Tania en mi curto estábamos tapados con las sabanas pues acabamos de hacer el amor , le dije que ya era hora de que se fuera pues no tardaban en llegar mis papas y si la veían aquí se enojarían ella asintió con la cabeza y se vistió rápidamente .No se por que me acostaba con ella si no sentía nada y como era de esperarse mi familia llego después de que Tania se fue y claro que Alice ya me había visto una de sus visiones y vendría a hablar conmigo de la ¨_la chica perfecta¨_ para mí pero ella no entiende que yo no he encontrado a la _¨chica perfecta¨_ pues espero a la indicada. Y sin más remedio tuve que hablar con mi hermana que tenía aspecto de duendecillo era de estatura baja y con las puntas del pelo apuntando a diferentes partes.

Edward te vi en una visión con Tania–dijo furiosa –me puedes explicar que paso ahora mismo

Si Alice tu muy bien sabes que paso no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación o ¿si?-dije con voz seria

Pues ya te he dicho que he tenido visiones de una chica muy bonita y que es ideal para ti –dijo con voz feliz-

Alice no voy a esperar a alguien que puede que nunca llegue –dije con voz triste pues odiaba discutir con ella-

Está bien Edward pero tienes que encontrarla lo más pronto que puedas no quiero que sufras mas ok?-dijo con voz seria-

Si Alice no te preocupes por mi estoy bien-dije con voz feliz pero yo sabía que no estaba bien pues sufría de soledad

Y así paso el resto del día aburrido como siempre hasta que Alice tuvo una visión de los volturis que venían a Seattle pero no supo a que.


End file.
